Conventional braking devices have an actuatable brake pedal that communicates directly with a master brake cylinder or, for example, indirectly via a vacuum brake booster. The brake pedal is thereby coupled to a piston that is disposed axially displaceably in the master brake cylinder and is displaced in an actuation direction in response to actuation of the brake pedal in order to generate a pressure in a hydraulic brake circuit. A special property of the vacuum brake booster is that it assists the user upon actuation of the brake pedal and damps the return movement of the piston in the release direction, thereby limiting the release speed of the brake pedal. This provides an improved pedal feel for the driver and prevents a rapid release of the brake pedal, respectively a high speed striking thereof against a limit stop. Disturbing impact noises are thereby prevented, for example. More recent braking devices eliminate the need for a vacuum brake booster, allowing the brake pedal to communicate directly with the master brake cylinder. A boost control force is then generated electrohydraulically or electromotively, for example. However, the driver then perceives as missing the known and typically reduced release speed, respectively damping of the brake pedal during the release.